Epigenetic changes (e.g., changes in the levels of DNA methylation), as well as genetic changes, can be detected in cancer cells and stromal cells within tumors. In order to develop more discriminatory diagnostic methods and more effective therapeutic methods it is important that these epigenetic effects be defined and characterized.